


Join us

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Million thanks to amazing Atomicrobokitsh(Sorry, if i spelled your name wrong) which helpped me to write this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join us

,,Optimus?'' Optimus looked down at Windblade. ,,Yes, Windblade?" ,,What do yu think about Drift and Sideswipe?" Asks Windblade. Optimus looked at them. They were walkin in front of them and were talking. Drift didn't want to kill Sideswipe for talking, he was listening. ,,What about them?" Asks Optimus. ,,Well...They're always together. Not long ago, Drift wanted to...kill Sideswipe." Answers Windblade. Well it was true. They were alway together abd even slept together. ,,Maybe they put theyr affairs away." Says Optimus and they continued to walk in silent.  
\-------------  
Drift pulled Sideswipe away from all optics. They came to a small meadow rounded with bushes and trees. He throwed him on the ground and he layed his back on a tree. Sideswipe rised on his elbows and watched Drift with dimmed optics. ,,Touch yourself. Make yourself useful." Says Drift as he leaned back on a tree. Sideswipe lays back and starts touching himself and everytime he found some sensitive wire, he teases it and moans. Everytime Sideswipe moans, Drift grunts and growls. Sideswipe slides his servors down to rub at his valve cover. He moans as he starts rubbing and massaging it and sometimes he licked his digits to make it more comfortable. Sideswipe feels his cover to heat up and he snaps it back, before it became too uncomfotable. ,,Spread those legs wider." Ordered Drift and Sideswipe could hear arousal in his voice. Sideswipe obeyed and starts massaging his anterior node. He moaned as he pinched it few times and rolled it between his digits. Drift bit his lower lip as he felt his own panel to heat up. Sideswipe starts rubbing his inner mes and he stretches his valve for Drift to see, that his valve is slick with lubricant. ,,Frag yourself." Demand Drift as he starts rub at his panel. Sideswipe starts licking his digits and insertrd two digits into his valve. He sucked air into his vents and starts moving with his digits. Drift watches as Sideswipe's digits disapiered and reapiered from his valve. Sideswipe scissored his valve and lubricabt gushed out.  
\------------  
Optimus wanted to talk with Sideswipe about recent things. He was going that way, which he saw go Drift with Sideswipe. He heard moans and growls. Afraid that something was wrong he continued to follow it. ,,Sideswipe? Are you there?" He walkedbtrough few bushes to a small meadow and what he witnessed made him froze in place. Sideswipe was looking at him with embarraset expression and pulled his two digits out of his valve. He looked around and saw Drift leaning on a tree. ,,I'm sorry to....." Optimus didn't knnow what to say. He felt shocked and embarraset. Sideswipe was red as his paint and Drift didn't looked too shocked. ,,It's okay, Optimus." Drift walked towards Optimus. ,,Why don't you help Sideswipe to make the best overload in his life?" Asks Drift. Optimus looked at Sideswipe who was crawling his way over to them. Drif get back to the tree and starts watching them. Sideswipe stopped right in front of Optimus' panel and sarts rubbing him. Sideswipe starts licking at it and Optimus moans as his spike sprung free from it's housing. ,,Please, lay down Optimus." Says Sideswipe. Optimus did as told, Sideswipe angled himself so Drift could watch his valve which was clenching and stretching and Sideswipe took Optimus' spike into his mouth. Optimus bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as Sideswipe starts bobing his head up and down. Drift releases his own spike and starts lazily stroking it. Optimus moans as Sideswipe starts twirling his glossa around it. After a while, Sideswipe stands up and starts sitting on Optimus's spike. Both of them moaned as Sideswipe seatled. Sideswipe's back to Optimus's chest plates, he displayed his valve to Drift. ,,You like that, sweetspark?" Asks Sideswipe. ,,Sweetspark?" Thought Optimus. ,,Yes. Now, start moving." Says Drift as he walked to them. Sideswipe gives one proving thrust and then starts moving at a steady pace. Drift is wathing them and he is stroking his spike at steady pace, mathhing Sideswipe's thrusts. Sideswipe was moaning and babbling something that none of them could understand but they do not care. Optimus was grunting and was fighting the urgency to go faster. That tight and perfect valve was squeezing his spike just perfectly. Drift kneeled down and gives one proving lick to Optimus' spike and Sideswipe's valve. Both of them moaned even more and Optimus catched Sideswipe's hips, only to frag him by himself. Drift then starts sucking and licking at his anterior node. Sudeswipe was moaning loudly and he must steadied himself. Optimus' starts thrusting faster and Drift leaned to Sideswipe's audio. ,,Do you like it, sweetspark? Do you like big spike stretching your valve to its limits and cum inside of you?" That send Sideswipe over the edge as he screamed, valve clenching around the spike and squirting a lot of lubricants. Optimus couldn't stand this and came into Sideswipe's valve. Both of them were panting for a while, until Sideswipe stands up, Optimus' depresurized spike sliding out of Sideswipe's valve, only to kneel down. Drift pumpes his spike a few times, Sideswipe takes it into his mouth. Drift moaned and is pushing his hips to match agains Sideswipe's mouth. He doesn't last long and came into Sideswipe's mouth, who drinks it happily.  
\-------------  
,,How long?" Asks Optimus. Drift looked at him but that didn't distract him from rubbing Sideswipe's back, whom was sleeping on his chestplates. ,,Since we first met. I came to Earth to collect prize for bringing Bumblebee back on Cybertron. But he..." He looked down on Sideswipe. ,,He waked something in me that i did not felt in centuries. He was also the reason why i stayed on Earth." Optimus smiled at that. Drift kept Sideswipe calmer and Sideswipe kept Drift happier. The are perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write something, just write into comments.


End file.
